Staying at the Uchiha Compound
by SecretFanGirl.ox
Summary: Sasuke return's to Konoha & Sakura has burnt down her apartment & the whole road. Neji, Tenten, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru & Ino are all forced to stay round Sasuke's until there houses are restored. How long will they survive their stay in the Uchiha compound?


_**Staying at the Uchiha Compound**_

**A/N: Okay so this is the new improved version of 'A Sleepover To Remember' called 'Staying at the Uchiha Compound' originally written by me and my friends on the account 'Kiba'sSecretLover'.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter 1 – The Fire**_

Sakura peered out the window, after she had woken up from a long nap; it had been her first long nap since she took the long shifts at the hospital.

"I wonder what Naruto's doing today?" Sakura wondered aloud, pulling on her clothes and getting ready to search for her blonde haired friend.

Sakura walked out of her room & went into her bathroom; she stared at the mirror, hard, almost if she were rejecting the way it looked.

'I couldn't possibly look that ugly?' she thought to herself, and then spotted her hair.

"Ugh… Bad hair day" she grumbled, turning on her straightener's.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed trying to bang her door down, like he did most mornings.

"Can he not leave me alone for 5 minutes?" she asked herself angrily and walked out of her bathroom, leaving her boiling, hot straightener's on the side.

"Naruto! Stop trying to break down my door every morning!" she yelled making her way to the door. "One day you will actually succeed and then I'll break YOU down!"

"Sakura-chan, Baa-chan wants you, now!" he exclaimed dragging her out of the door as soon as she opened it.

"N-naruto-kun!" sakura screamed as he dragged her along the streets of konoha

Naruto dragged her into the hokages office at ninja speed, passing many villagers and nearly knocking them on their arses.

"Once I'm out of here remind me to kill him" Sakura told Tsunade, glaring behind her at the now retreating Naruto.

"Naruto is the same as usual I see" she laughed, pretending to look busy by shuffling some files around.

"You need to attend to Sasuke Uchiha's wounds, he was wounded during a mission" she ordered her apprentice, looking at her with stern eyes only an old wise woman can bestow.

"Ugh, why me?" asked Sakura, ever since Sasuke came back she's been trying to avoid him & not talk to him as little as possible

"Because you are my apprentice and you know he won't let anyone else do it" she informed her and pointed towards the door, telling her to do the task right away.

"Fine" she grumbled and walked out.

Sakura walked up to the hospital, that all too familiar place, she spends most of her life in this building, she has seen almost every injury and sickness there was to see.

"Dr. Haruno" sakura signed in at the office and a nurse handed her a clipboard

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha staying?" asked sakura to the nurse, the nurse started looking on the computer.

"Room 201" she replied, smiling warmly at sakura.

"Thanks" she replied and made her way to Sasuke's room

She went along the narrow corridor looking for the room indicated '201', the hallways in the hospital always smelt like anaesthetic and sick, the one smell she had became most familiar to and almost enjoyed the smell, as it reminded her of her second home, the hospital.

She found the door, marked 201 in gold metallic letters, entered it, but not before putting on an emotionless mask before she entered, so not to let any unwanted emotions or old feeling out.

She examined the clip board that was stuck on the end of his bed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have 2 broken bones in your left arm, 3 broken arteries and you also can't go on missions for about 3 week's while you heal" sakura said to him as if she didn't know him at all, looking into his emotionless eyes with matching emotionless-ness.

"Cut the bullshit sakura" Sasuke ordered glaring at her, to Sakura he looked rather amusing all bandaged up and broken.

"I don't know what you're talking about Uchiha" Sakura lied, trying to keep in a smirk that was digging its way out .

"You know me, I know you, so cut the crap and act like it" he angrily demanded, Sakura couldn't help but almost drool at the sight of this angry, topless Uchiha.

"Maybe I don't want to, so be a good little boy, take your top off and maybe you'll get a lollypop at the end" sakura sneered at him, Sasuke wasn't too happy with her remark and glared right into her jade eyes with his now angry red ones.

"Hn" he grunted, giving in to her order and did as he was told.

Sakura began to heal the broken bones & arteries, a green glow covering the spot she was healing, Sasuke watched in awe at the woman healing his bones.

'She's changed so much' he thought to himself, almost sighing in bliss, but then shook his he as if he was rejecting the thought.

"Um, now drop your pants & cough" Sakura looked away from him and blushed slightly, this was always the awkward part, especially if you know the person.

"What?" he asked, almost smirking at her.

"I said drop your pant's and cough!" she ordered "Before I do it for you"

"Fine" he smirked getting out of the bed and edging ever so close towards her.

"What?" she asked taking a couple steps back, away from his advances.

"I said fine, you do it" he said taking a couple more forward.

"I-I was joking!" she exclaimed waving her hand infront of her face.

"I wasn't" he smirked again, taking a few more steps toward her, they were now no more than a couple inches apart.

"Well im not taking your pants off for you!" she shouted at him, snapping back into reality, as she was staring at a topless Sasuke; she took a few steps back away from him.

"You said you would, are you lying now? Sa-ku-ra?" He asked extending her name, sending shivers up her spine.

"N-no, I wasn't lying because it was a joke!" she insisted, trying to hide the fact he just gave her shivers.

"Sure…" he smirked, getting closer still.

"It was!" she exclaimed, trying to get away from him, by taking a few more steps back.

"Anyway, take them off!" she ordered.

"No" he replied, taking more steps...

"Now" she steps back

"Hn, no" he smirked devilishly, as he had now trapped her against the wall.

"N-now!" She insisted looking up into his, dark red eyes.

"I said no" he mumbled huskily into her ear.

"Why not?" she growled up at him.

"Cause you said you would do it"

"It was a joke"

"Im sure it was"

"Shut up & drop your pants!"

"You do it"

"Fine!" she screamed, bent down below him, much to his liking, and ripped his boxers off.

"Hn" he smirked at her, as she grabbed something she would rather not be grabbing at that particular time.

"Now. Cough." She ordered, he obeyed and coughed for her.

"Everything fine there…" she said, pulled his trousers back up and inched her way out of their closeness.

"You're free to go home, but take it easy"

"Sakura! There was a fire at your apartment, and it has burnt down our entire road!" screamed naruto, sweat pouring down his face, as if he had just run miles and a face like he had just seen a ghost.

"Naruto if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny" she asked worriedly, praying to god that it was just some kind of sick joke.

"It's no joke sakura, your apartment burnt down the whole of your road" said tasunde walking into the room, looking sternly at her apprentice with her old, wise woman look.

"Oh mother of fuck" she cried rubbing her temples

"You are all implied to stay at the Uchiha residence" said Tasunde, Sasuke made no objections, and just smirked in Sakura's direction.

"You like pissing me off don't you?" she growled at tasunde

_**End of the chapter **_

**A/N: What do you think of the new and improved version? Not much different but spelling, grammar and description is better :) please leave a review telling me what you thought! :)**


End file.
